fearlessdivaproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sirens
The sirens depicted in the Inferno Universe are supernatural humanoid creatures capable living underwater and are thought to have originated from Atlantis but presumed to have perished alongside the mystical land all those year ago as no one has seen a siren in a very long time. In Greek mythology, the Sirens (Greek singular: ΣειρήνSeirēn; Greek plural: ΣειρῆνεςSeirēnes), different sources speak of two, three or five nymphs with varying names, including Leucosia, Ligeia, and Parthenope. They were originally portrayed as hideous, bird-like women, but later, because they were often associated with the sea, they were sometimes imagined as mermaids. They sang an irresistible song that compelled sailors to come to them, wrecking their ships and killing themselves in the process. Homer tells of how Odysseus was curious to hear the sirens sing. He ordered his companions to stuff their ears with beeswax and to tie him to a mast so that he would not be able to follow the siren song. When the sirens failed to lure Odysseus, they flung themselves into the waves and perished. In ancient times, they lived on islands throughout the world and forced sailors to chase them, driving their ships onto the rocks. Each Siren has an ability unique to themselves, albeit sharing similar characteristics with others of its kind. The Sirens sang songs to sea travelers to lure them to their deaths. Their songs were enchanting and would make sailors forget their sense of direction. The sailors would steer straight toward the island and crash into the rocks that surrounded it.The island grew white with bleaching bones, from which the Sirens would make musical instruments. According to Appolodorus, the talented Sirens boasted not only a vocal trio, but a small instrumental ensemble, two accompanying the third on lyre and flute. Other known traits include being able to power themselves up physically. The powers so far below are those that are attributed specifically to Sirens. The power to emit irresistible sound that lures anyone who hears it towards the user. Characters that currently posses this power: Sylvia Seaghan Sirens can read the minds of their targets, learning what it is that person desires and yearns for in others and then giving that to them through illusion. This includes not just physical characteristics, but also mental ones. Characters that currently posses this power: Sylvia Seaghan The power to emit highly enhanced destructive and deafening scream of a high amplitude. Characters that currently posses this power: Sylvia Seaghan The magical ability to create portals to other locations, worlds or planes. Portals come in a great variety, as their function and appearance depend on the user. What triggers this ability is the intense desire of the user to somewhere else. Characters that currently posses this power: Sylvia Seaghan Like with any creature a siren can choose the dark side or the light side. However, choosing the path towards darkness comes with a heavy price. For one, their almost ethereal beauty is extinguished and their form becomes that of a ugly, hairless, vaguely-humanoid monstrosity with gaunt, inhuman facial features. However, they are able to take on multiple forms to deceive their prey—humans—usually transforming into a person that matches their victims' desire, such as a lover, friend or anything else that person may long for. * Once infected, the target becomes completely and utterly enthralled with the Siren and is willing to do anything to prove their love and devotion. The compulsion is so powerful that they do these things regardless of personal beliefs, desires, morals or of the consequences resulting from said acts. *By using a sort of venom gland in their mouths, they can infect people with large doses of the hormone oxytocin (a hormone that is produced during childbirth, lactation, and sex; sometimes called the "love hormone") or at the very least, one similar to it. *Victims with this much of the hormone in their systems experience an intense sense of euphoria and love for the creature that extends beyond just the physical and/or sexual realms. They truly love the creature to their cores and need and desire whatever the creature says it does for itself, and as acts of love and devotion, the ensnared are willing to carry out drastic, most usually violent and deadly requests simply for the asking. These terrible acts are usually perpetrated against those the victim loved before being infected—proving just how much they love the siren. Once these acts of violence are enacted (or even just as they've begun), the siren "gets bored" and immediately vanishes, leaving their victims emotionally broken to deal with the consequences of their own actions. Unlike many other creatures such as Vampires, Succubi, etc. these type of sirens do not technically feed on humans. Instead, they feel an intense rush of pleasure when their victims carry out atrocities against other loved ones. Like the people they infect, the intense feelings of euphoria do not last long and they quickly grow bored with their targets and venture off to find others. Tumblr nyyt8eGqHM1u29lpto1 500.gif 7156855.gif Tumblr mq6yjjtBES1sqgt2fo1 500.gif Mermaid anatomy.jpg Siren song.jpg Sylviagif.gif Sylvia.gif Sirenportal.gif Sirenbeauty.gif Category:Powers and Abilitities Category:Siren Category:Inferno TV Series Category:Inferno TV Universe